L'indicible
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Un histoire sombre où Sam subit un sort dramatique.


Aurélia

l'Indicible

Saison : la 8

Genre : aventure, drame, romance, psychologie. (un bien grand mot peut être ? )

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, pas à moi, pas de sous.

Rating : Accord parental souhaitable

Episode : Aucun.

Résumé : Il n'y a pas de résumé. Dans cette fic j'aborde un sujet très délicat mais qui me tenait à cœur, j'y pensais depuis longtemps. Voilà c'est fait, je ne sais pas si c'est réussi. A vous de voir et me le dire.

Avertissement : Il y a certains passages un peu durs.

1

5 août 9 h 22

Le bruit la réveilla, un bip régulier… des voix…sa vision était floue, des ombres…

La douleur… elle envahissait tout, elle était partout…

Des visages se penchaient, masques grimaçants … une voix …

Janet ? non pas Janet… elle est…. elle plongea, le brouillard, le noir…

-Elle revient à elle doucement, dit le docteur Jennifer Crow au général O'Neill debout au pied du lit de Sam, mais elle n'a pas encore repris totalement connaissance.

-Tenez moi au courant du moindre changement dit-il d'une voix lasse à la jeune femme.

-Bien mon général, mais cela peut être long vous savez.

-J'en suis bien conscient docteur, après ce qu'elle a traversé.

2

16 avril 10 h

-Alors Daniel cette planète ?

-Je vous avais laissé de la doc sur votre bureau ! dit Daniel étonné.

Soupir d'O'Neill.

-Vous avez vu la pile de dossiers sur la table ? Désolé Daniel, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Ah bah ça fait plaisir ! dit le jeune archéologue vexé. J'ai passé la nuit dernière à vous préparer tout un topo.

-Vous allez nous faire le plaisir de tout nous raconter depuis le début répondit Jack, désinvolte.

Sourire de Sam. Elle était persuadée qu'O'Neill avait parfaitement vu le dossier de Daniel, mais que cela le barbait de le lire.

-Un problème colonel ? demanda Jack en levant un sourcil.

-Non, mon général dit-elle en cachant ses lèvres de sa main.

-Daniel, je suis toute ouie.

-P8H567 est une planète au climat tempéré. Elle est éloignée de son étoile d'une distance de 145 millions de kilomètres. Un peu moins que la terre du soleil. Elle est entièrement ronde et présente donc un climat égal tout au long de l'année, selon l'endroit où l'on se trouve, et…

-Daniel si vous alliez un peu vite. Y a-t-il des Goa'ulds, du naquadah ? passez à l'essentiel, dit Jack impatiemment

Daniel soupira, l'impatience de Jack était proverbiale et maintenant qu'il pouvait échapper à ses longs monologues il ne s'en privait pas.

-Mais c'est important tout cela, Jack !

Devant l'air buté du général il poursuivit.

-Nergal était le dieu de cette planète, mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie de savoir qui c'est ?

-Moi ça m'intéresse Daniel Jackson. Il vaut toujours mieux connaître son ennemi.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire Teal'c.

-Pourquoi dites-vous « était » Daniel ? dit Sam.

-Parce que d'après la légende il aurait disparu il y a plusieurs siècles. Il faut savoir que Nergal est le dieu des enfers mésopotamiens. Il est d'une rare cruauté et a réussi en quelques décennies à exterminer toute sa planète. Il est donc parti vers d'autres cieux si on peut dire. Ceci dit ajouta t-il, il vaut mieux se méfier. La planète pourrait être occupée par un autre goa'uld. Cela s'est déjà vu.

-Oui en effet dit Sam surtout si le naquadah n'est pas complètement épuisé.

-A propos du naquadah, qu'en est-il ? demanda O'Neill.

- Vers le nord il y a une mine, mais nous ne savons pas si elle est désaffectée ou encore en activité.

-Et près de la porte ?

-Il n'y a personne. La porte donne dans une forêt, dans la partie la plus froide de la planète vers le pôle nord.

-Froid comment ?

-6 à 8 degrés Celsius dit Sam.

-Il faudra prendre une petite laine alors dit Jack en souriant.

-Envie de venir avec nous mon général ?

-Malheureusement je ne peux plus courir la galaxie comme avant !

-Pourquoi dit Daniel ? Vous êtes encore très sportif.

-Ce n'est pas ça dit Jack en souriant, je ne peux pas m'absenter longtemps de ce foutu bureau fit-il en regardant de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-Le SGC peut tourner sans vous pendant quelques heures mon général.

La voix de Sam était presque suppliante. Cela fit sourire Jack.

-Ne me tentez pas… Quoique c'est plutôt calme en ce moment. Quelques heures loin d'ici ne changeront pas grand-chose.

-Je serais très heureuse d'être à nouveau sous vos ordres sur le terrain monsieur dit Sam. Allez dites oui !

O'Neill fit le tour de la table du regard, ils avaient tous l'air enchantés d'être à nouveau ensemble pour quelques heures.

-Ok c'est parti fit Jack joyeusement. Départ dans une heure.

Chevron 7 enclenché.

SG1 tout sourire, était sur la rampe d'embarquement, L'ambiance était très détendue et les plaisanteries fusaient. Jack avec eux. Comme autrefois.

Il avait confié la base au colonel Reynolds, avec tout un tas de recommandations, sans doute inutiles, mais nécessaire pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Ils passèrent la porte tout en parlant tranquillement. Mais l'autre côté ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Il n' y avait pas de forêt, pas de température fraîche, mais le noir absolu.

3

5 août 11 heures.

Elle se réveillait de plus en plus souvent. Des ombres s'agitaient devant elle mais n'allaient pas jusqu'à sa conscience…

Des voix autour d'elle, des voix graves, elle frissonna. Une plus douce qui la calmait. Où était –elle ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un mur gris. Elle se força à accommoder. Oui le mur était gris. Elle ne put pas tourner la tête, la douleur l'en empêcha et elle replongea aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire mon général dit le docteur Crow à O'Neill, Elle a une robuste constitution, elle est jeune et en bonne santé, mais elle devrait avoir repris conscience depuis longtemps.

-Naturellement vous avez fait tous les examens ?

-Oui bien sûr. Elle n'a pas de blessure à la tête, et n'a aucune raison de ne pas refaire surface. L'hémorragie a été endiguée.

-Alors ? qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Je pense que c'est psychologique.

-Expliquez-vous fit O'Neill d'une voix dure.

-Elle ne veut pas revenir !

-Elle veut mourir ? dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

-Je le pense.

-Sortez- la de là docteur, c'est votre boulot ;

-Ça ne dépend que d'elle. Si elle n'en a pas envie…

-C'est vous le docteur.

-Mon général, je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, mais je regrette, je ne peux rien faire.

-Alors vous baissez les bras ?

-Je suis désolée…

-Alors il faut que je la regarde mourir ? c'est inacceptable dit Jack avec colère.

-Il faudrait qu'elle soit soutenue en permanence. Qu'il y ait toujours du monde auprès d'elle, des gens qu'elle aime, des amis.

-Occupez-vous en docteur.

-Je n'ai pas assez de personnel, mon général.

O'Neill leva les yeux au ciel :

-Alors faites lui entendre de la musique qu'elle aime. Racontez-lui des histoires, je ne sais pas moi, c'est votre boulot.

Jack quitta la chambre de Sam rapidement pour ne pas faire voir au médecin combien il était désemparé. Sam allait mourir à cause d'une mission stupide qu'il avait lui-même encouragée. C'était son travail, mais là, il se maudissait d'avoir été sur P8H567.

4

16 avril 16 heures

-Carter où sommes-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas mon général. Nous avons fait les bonnes coordonnées, normalement nous sommes sur la planète.

Avec leur torche ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une pièce dont les murs étaient en bois sombre. La salle était petite, il ne semblait y avoir aucune porte. Le plancher tanguait légèrement.

-Un vaisseau ? dit Jack.

-Non, plutôt un bateau.

-Quoi ? fit Jack surpris.

-Un vaisseau ne ferait pas de tels mouvements, je suis persuadée que nous somme sur un bateau mon général.

-Filons d'ici au plus vite dit Jack.

-Comment ? répliqua calmement Teal'c, il n'y a pas de DHD, O'Neill.

-Il y en a forcément un dit Jack.

-Pas toujours. Si la porte n'est jamais utilisée, rappelez-vous…

-Daniel ne compliquez pas tout dit O'Neill. Soyez optimiste.

Il leur fallu bien se rendre à l'évidence. La pièce était vide. Il y avait cependant deux portes, qu'ils n'avaient pas vues au premier coup d'œil. une très épaisse en chêne qu'ils n'ébranlèrent même pas. Et une plus petite. Les deux portes étaient dissimulées dans les panneaux de bois, si bien qu'elles se confondaient avec le mur.

-Allez-y Carter, envoyez une rafale dans la grande porte.

La serrure était invisible, le bois vola en éclats sous l'impact des balles. Un chargeur eut raison de la première couche. Mais ils s'aperçurent bien vite que la porte était faite d'un acier très dur. Les traces de balle avaient à peine rayé le métal.

-Ok ! arrêtez de tirer Carter ! hurla O'Neill dans le vacarme assourdissant.

-Je suppose que la petite porte est identique dit Daniel.

-On peut toujours essayer dit Jack.

Dès la première rafale la porte fut détruite.

-Ben voilà fit Jack.

Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce plus petite, aux murs également de bois. Cette pièce était légèrement différente, une lumière glauque filtrait d'un hublot épais.-Donc nous sommes bien sur un bateau.

-Le hublot est beaucoup trop petit pour laisser passer un homme.

Le hublot pouvait s'ouvrir. Il donnait juste au dessus de la ligne de flottaison. Daniel le referma aussitôt, avant qu'un paquet de mer ne vienne inonder la pièce.

-Ouais je vois ce que c'est, dit Jack au bout d'un moment.

-Hélas mon général, je crois qu'on est pas prêt de sortir d'ici.

-C'est bien ce que je pense, dit Daniel pensif.

-Oui, nous sommes dans un bon cachot, bien fermé par des murs en bois renforcé d'acier. Et le seul accès est cette grosse porte qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

-Il faut s'organiser pour un séjour peut être un peu plus long que prévu dit Daniel.

-Vidons nos sacs dit Sam.

Dans leur sac le matériel de survie habituel pour une semaine. Des médicaments, des rations militaires, de l'eau mais en quantité insuffisante, des pastilles de sel, du chlore, des couvertures de survie, des vêtements, des munitions, du C4.

-On ne peut pas faire exploser la porte ce serait trop dangereux dit Sam.

-Oui, je crois qu'il faut attendre qu'on vienne nous ouvrir.

Le plancher se mit à tanguer plus fort.

-Nous sommes en haute mer et il y a une tempête qui se prépare. Nous voilà bien dit Daniel.

Des craquements, des bruits sinistres accompagnèrent le roulis. Il leur était presque impossible de tenir debout.

-Et moi qui ai le mal de mer gémit Daniel en se recroquevillant sur le sol.

-Tenez prenez ça dit Sam, en tendant à Daniel un comprimé contre les nausées.

La nuit arriva. Le bateau était secoué comme par une main gigantesque, ne laissant aucun répit aux prisonniers.

Puis l'infernal tangage finit par s'arrêter. Ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain un jour gris et sale filtra par le hublot. Le silence était relatif, car le vieil esquif en bois grinçait en permanence.

-Il nous reste une chose à faire, dit Jack essayons tout de même le C4. Une toute petite charge. Réfugiez vous le plus loin possible au fond de la petite pièce, et laissez le hublot ouvert.

Il posa la charge et revenant vers ses amis, il la fit exploser.

Le bruit fut assourdissant, la fumée acre, le bois de la porte avait pris feu mais l'acier était à peine entamé.

5

6 août 12 H.

La musique la berçait. C'était joli et apaisant. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Toujours le mur gris en face d'elle. Elle était maintenant réveillée. Petite ombre recouverte par le drap blanc. Elle aurait voulu s'enfoncer encore davantage et disparaître à tout jamais.

On lui apporta son repas. Un bouillon de légume fumant dans un bol.

-Buvez un peu Sam dit une voix douce.

Elle mit la paille dans sa bouche et aspira une goulée du liquide tiède. C'était chaud et agréable. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, mais ne parvint pas à réchauffer la petite boule glacée qui avait creusé son nid dans ses entrailles. Elle tremblait. Il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait la réchauffer.

-Je vais chercher le médecin dit la voix douce.

Quelques instants plus tard Audrey Morgan s'assit près du lit de Sam. Elle avait été appelée en renfort par le docteur Crow, car le cas de Sam relevait maintenant de la psychiatrie.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Mal…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

-Vous souvenez vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui dit-elle. Une unique larme roula en silence.

-Dormez maintenant dit le médecin, il faut reprendre des forces.

-Où est Janet ?

Le cœur de Audrey Morgan se serra sous le coup de l'émotion. Sam ne se souvenait pas que Janet était décédée l'an dernier. Elle était beaucoup plus atteinte que ne l'avait pensé le médecin au premier abord. Devant le silence du médecin, elle insista.

-Où est le docteur Frazier ?

-Sam… commença t-elle.

Mais elle fut interrompue par l'irruption de Jack dans la chambre. Il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et l'entraîna dans l'angle de la pièce.

-Qu'étiez-vous sur le point de lui dire ?

-Que le docteur Frazier était décédée.

-Et vous croyez que c'est le moment ? dit-il d'un ton rogue.

-Mon général, dit-elle d'une voix ferme, vous n'êtes pas médecin ! Alors laissez moi faire mon travail. Il ne sert à rien de lui cacher la vérité. Tôt ou tard elle se rendra compte qu'on lui a menti. Or elle a besoin de toute notre confiance. Ce qu'elle a vécu est terrible et elle devra parler à un moment ou à un autre, ce sera vital pour sa santé mentale.

Jack hocha la tête pas très convaincu.

-Laissez-moi faire mon travail, général O'Neill. Je suis spécialiste de ce genre de traumatisme.

Il la regarda un instant au fond des yeux, mais elle ne cilla pas, et soutint fermement son regard.

-D'accord, je vous fais confiance lâcha t-il en sortant.

6

17 avril 18 h 30

La fumée les faisait tousser, l'air était empuanti, devenu irrespirable.

-C'était une très mauvaise idée dit Jack en s'arrachant les poumons.

-Le plus étonnant dit Daniel c'est que personne ne vienne. L'explosion a du faire un boucan d'enfer à l'extérieur.

-On serait seuls sur ce bateau ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre raison colonel Carter dit calmement Teal'c. Déjà les rafales de P90 n'ont pas fait déplacer du monde.

-Personne ne laisse un bateau en haute mer, sans personne pour le diriger, ça n'a pas de sens dit Teal'c.

-Il y a peut être une bonne raison. Ils sont peut être tous morts là haut.

La phrase de Daniel résonna en eux et augmenta l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouvaient déjà.

-Il faut absolument qu'on sorte d'ici dit Daniel d'une voix tremblante.

-Calmez-vous Daniel. Ce n'est pas si désespéré que ça.

-Ah oui, et où allez vous chercher votre optimisme béat ?

-Il a raison mon général, nous en sommes en très mauvaise posture.

-Vous croyez ? dit O'Neill calmement ne voulant pas céder à la panique. La perspective de mourir de faim et de soif était terrible.

-Rationnons-nous dès maintenant dit Jack.

Ils firent le compte de leurs vivres, ils en avaient pour 7 jours tout au plus.

28 avril 21 heures

Cela faisait douze jours qu'ils étaient là. Les rations étaient épuisées. Ils étaient comme des Robinsons sans île, échoués sur un bateau au milieu de nulle part. Depuis deux jours il ne leur restait juste que de quoi entretenir leur faim. Leur ventre était douloureux et de subtils vertiges les prenaient parfois les laissant pantelants et nauséeux.

Le pire pour eux , ils n'avaient plus d'eau. Un comble ! il leur suffisait de tendre la main pour cueillir dans leur paume un peu d'eau de mer. Daniel fut tenté mais Sam l'en empêcha

-Ne faites pas ça Daniel, vous allez vous rendre malade.

Les heures passaient ils ne parlaient plus économisant leur forces et gardant au cœur un hypothétique espoir.

Le visage de Sam était tendu, elle aussi, malgré son entraînement militaire n'était pas loin des larmes. O'Neill vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Courage Carter ! lui souffla –il.

Il n'aima pas du tout le regard implorant qu'elle leva sur lui. Elle souffrait en silence, ne voulant pas se plaindre. Cela lui fit mal, il aurait tout donné pour elle, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

La souffrance abolissait les interdits les rendant obsolètes. Alors il s'allongea près d'elle et elle vint tout naturellement se blottir contre lui. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir s'il était près d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour sentir les battements de son cœur. Il était vivant, bien vivant plus résistant qu'elle, plus fort physiquement.

Il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un bruit sourd les fit se réveiller. L'anneau de pierre se mettait en mouvement, les chevrons s'enclenchant les uns après les autres.

Un espoir fou les souleva et péniblement les mit debout. La vague bleue s'immobilisa. Quelques chose roula sur le sol et les éblouit violemment. Ils retombèrent inconscients sur le sol comme des corps sans vie.

7

8 août 10 heures. Bureau du docteur Morgan

-Asseyez vous Sam dit le médecin d'une voix calme.

La jeune femme tenait à peine debout. Elle avait beaucoup maigri et flottait dans ses vêtements. Son visage émacié était pâle. Elle était vivante, tout juste. Ses yeux, fenêtre de son âme, ne reflétaient que son vide intérieur.

La jeune médecin avait des doutes sur les chances de guérison de Sam. Il lui faudrait faire un long travail sur elle-même pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau, et envisager une vie normale. Mais on en était pas là, pour le moment la sortir du marasme, était la priorité.

-Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé dit Audrey.

Sam hocha la tête et commença un récit saccadé.

-Nous étions enfermés sans nourriture et nous allions mourir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Le découragement s'était abattu sur notre petit groupe, même le général O'Neill semblait à cours d'optimisme. Daniel depuis longtemps avait lâché prise. Quant à Tea'lc il s'efforçait de tenir le coup.

-Et vous Sam, qu'avez-vous pensé à cet instant ?

-Que j'allais mourir, que nous allions tous mourir.

-Mais vous avez été sauvés n'est ce pas ? dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

-Sauvés de la faim, oui, dit Sam d'une voix étouffée.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous avons été aveuglés par une violente lumière et après je me suis évanouie.

-Vos compagnons aussi ?

-Oui. C'était une grenade à choc Goa'uld.

-Qui l'avait lancée ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Si Sam vous le savez, je veux entendre son nom.

-Non… balbutia la jeune femme en penchant la tête sur ses genoux. Non…

Quand elle se releva elle avait des larmes plein les yeux.

8

28 avril 23 heures

Quand ils revinrent à eux ils étaient aveugles. Des ombres silencieuses les entouraient. On les saisit par le bras et on les remit debout. Il furent presque portés hors de la pièce principale. Ils ne surent pas comment la porte fut ouverte, mais un brusque courant d'air frais leur apprit qu'ils étaient sortis de leur enfer.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent hissés et se retrouvèrent à l'air libre.

La fraîcheur du vent les ranima tout à fait. La vue revenait doucement. Ils furent attachés assis sur le pont d'un immense navire aux voiles déployées, dont la course folle ne semblait ne vouloir jamais finir. La vitesse du bateau était hallucinante pour la taille du vaisseau.

Une jeune fille, pieds nus et vêtue d'une longue robe élimée leur donna un peu d'eau à boire.

-Doucement, dit-elle, buvez lentement dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

On les remit debout sans ménagement et ils furent conduit devant le maître des lieux : Nergal en personne.

Le bateau de Nergal était gigantesque, il tenait à la fois du voilier antique et du bâtiment plus moderne. Il pouvait filer le vent avec ses voiles blanches, ou avec une puissante machinerie voguer sur les océans d'un point à un autre à très grande vitesse.

Nergal dieu des enfers avaient conçu son bâtiment pour attirer dans ses pièges les âmes égarées des naufragés ou des visiteurs importuns. Des centaines d'hommes étaient dans les haubans. Voltigeurs de talent, ils réparaient les voiles, les faisaient monter ou descendre, selon le sens du vent et les ordres du dieu. Les chutes n'étaient pas rares du haut des mâts où se mouvaient ces artistes à des hauteurs vertigineuses.

-Un homme à la mer ! criait-on de temps à autre.

Le dieu ricanait mais ne bougeait pas. Une âme de plus à son compteur infernal.

Les femmes elles, étaient destinées aux tâches inférieures. Nettoyer longuement les ponts et les appartements destinés au seul Dieu. Faire la cuisine, ou laver le linge. Coudre des fils d'or sur les vêtements royaux, jusqu'à s'arracher les yeux à la lueur des bougies. D'autres encore parmi les plus belles devenaient les esclaves personnelles de Nergal. Seules, elles avaient le droit de pénétrer la chambre du maître, de goûter ses repas et de préparer sa couche.

D'autres prisonniers vivaient dans les cales du bateau. Là ils faisaient un travail dur et pénible. Ils travaillaient sur le naquadah. D'énormes quantités de minerai brut venant des mines de Teriga, étaient chargées régulièrement lors des escales. Ce minerai était ensuite nettoyé, et du sombre magma informe qu'était la pierre grise et poussiéreuse était extraite le minerai, joyau de pur naquadah.

Ce travail les hommes ne le faisaient pas longtemps, en quelque mois la poussière leur avait rongé les poumons. Ceux qui ne pouvaient plus travailler étaient jetés à la mer.

Les nouveaux arrivants étaient tombés dans les pièges de Nergal. Dès leur arrivée les portes avaient été scellées, et les prisonniers tenus dans le plus grand secret sur leur sort.

La porte était bruyante et quand elle était activée, aussitôt le prima de Nergal l'avertissait à l'aide d'un communicateur subspatial. Environ une douzaine de jours après le fonctionnement du piège Nergal rentrait sur son vaisseau par la porte des étoiles et prenait un plaisir infini à voir palpiter dans sa toile ses nouvelles victimes. C'était ainsi qu'il affaiblissait les visiteurs en les laissant souffrir de faim et de soif.

-Qui êtes vous ? dit-il d'une voix grave mais cependant douce.

Son regard pâle essayait de lire sur les visages, mais il ne trouva aucune peur sur leurs traits, rien d'autre que de la détermination.

Il s'en étonna :

-Etes vous fous ou inconscients de me regarder ainsi ? tonna t-il. Prosternez vous devant votre seul dieu Nergal.

Ils furent mis à genoux sans ménagement et durent courber le front jusqu'à toucher terre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? d'où venez-vous ?

ils gardèrent le silence.

-Peu importe fit le dieu fataliste. Ça ne change rien au sort qui vous est destiné.

Il fit un signe de la main. Sam restée debout jeta un regard désespéré à O'Neill qui fit un geste d'impuissance. Sans ménagement un jaffa donna un coup dans le dos de Jack qui fut bien obligé d'avancer.

Les trois hommes furent emmenés dans les profondeurs du bateau.

Quant à Sam, elle se retrouva seul devant le maître des lieux. Elle se redressa fièrement.

Nergal tourna autour d'elle comme un fauve avant de se jeter sur sa proie. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main gourmande et approcha sa main de son visage. Stoïquement elle ne bougea pas. Elle eut juste un mouvement de recul, quand la main glacée du dieu toucha sa peau.

-Si tu bouges je jette tes compagnons à la mer. Ils n'auront aucune chance. Je commencerai par celui qui a des cheveux gris.

Sam pâlit, son cœur battait à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine mais elle ne broncha pas.

-Kara ! cria Nergal.

Le jeune femme qui lui avait donné à boire s'approcha, et se tint yeux baissés à distance respectable.

-Emmène –là.

-Viens, suis-moi dit la voix douce de Kara.

Elles quittèrent la passerelle et s'enfoncèrent dans l'intérieur du bâtiment mais dans la direction opposée prise par ses amis. Sam ne disait rien. Elle ne savait pas si la jeune fille était fiable.

Elle descendirent deux escaliers de bois précieux, qui débouchèrent dans un immense appartement. Kara souleva une tenture. La pièce était somptueuse richement décorée de bois rose et de meubles incrustés de nacre. Des tapis moelleux où le pied s'enfonçait couraient au centre de cette immense pièce. Une table et des chaises, des fauteuils, des coffres, des tentures dorées complétaient l'ameublement. Du regard Sam jaugea la pièce. C'était riche, clinquant, d'un goût douteux. Elle fit la moue.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça joli ? dit kara avec étonnement.

-Si, si dit Sam sans grande conviction.

-Je vais te dire où tu vas dormir fit la jeune fille en soulevant une autre tenture.

Il y avait sur le sol des tapis. Sam en compta une vingtaine.

-Nous dormons toutes ici, expliqua t-elle, après notre journée de travail. Le roi nous donne quelques heures de repos.

Sam était effarée, c'était un véritable esclavage pensa t-elle, en écoutant Kara lui expliquer tout le travail que le roi donnait à ses esclaves.

-On peut aller partout sur le vaisseau, sauf dans un endroit.

-lequel ?

-La chambre du roi.

Sam pensait que c'était bien, elle ne souhaitait pas du tout aller dans la chambre d'un tel monstre.

Ce que kara ne lui dit pas, c'est que les petites servantes, un jour ou l'autre finissaient par aller dans cette chambre. Il leur suffisait d'être belle. Or kara pressentait que la jeune femme qu'elle avait sous les yeux devait être splendide habillée en femme et dépouillée de ces étranges oripeaux masculins.

9

9 août 14 h 30 : Bureau du docteur Morgan

-Sam si vous ne pouvez pas dire le nom de cet homme, décrivez-le moi.

Les entretiens se poursuivaient au rythme d'une séance tous les jours. Sam ne reprenait pas de couleurs et son visage était toujours aussi triste, et son regard en perpétuel mouvement ne se posait nulle part.

-Il était… grand… dit la jeune femme d'un ton haché

-Grand comment ?

-Un peu plus petit que Daniel dit-elle .

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et respira profondément.

-Continuez, ses yeux ? ils étaient de quelle couleur ?

-D'un bleu presque blanc, dit Sam avec un frisson, un regard de glace…

-Comment était –il vêtu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il changeait souvent de tenue. Quelquefois il était tout en noir. Un homme noir qu'on ne voyait pas arriver et qui marchait sans bruit.

-Sa voix ?

-A la fois rauque et douce, très étrange sa voix, hypnotique.

-Quel était votre rôle sur le bateau ?

-Je travaillais aux cuisines le matin . Nous étions une dizaine dans un espace réduit avec les fourneaux allumés en permanence. Il faisait une chaleur de four dans cette pièce.

-Vous faisiez la cuisine pour le Goa'uld ?

-Pas seulement . Pour les jaffas aussi. Ils étaient nombreux.

-Et les autres prisonniers vous les voyiez ?

-Oui, j'apercevais quelque fois le général O'Neill. On ne pouvait pas se parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de parler aux hommes. C'était interdit.

-Est-ce que vous le faisiez ?

-Non, j'ai bien essayé un jour de me rapprocher de Daniel mais un jaffa m'a vue.

-Et qu'a-t-il fait ?

-J'ai été punie.

-Quel genre de punition ? continua le médecin d'une voix neutre.

Long silence de Sam dont le regard semblait tourné vers l'intérieur.

-Sam ! répondez-moi. Que vous a fait le garde ?

-Il m'a attaché à un mat… et…

la voix de Sam était presque inaudible. Le médecin dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

-Il m'a fouettée devant tout l'équipage. Et puis le Goa'uld est arrivé pendant ce temps. Il a regardé, il a ricané.

-Vos amis étaient là, eux aussi ?

-Oui.

-Qu'avez-vous éprouvé ?

Sam jeta un regard fulgurant au jeune médecin.

Enfin pensa celle-ci, elle sort de sa torpeur. Jusque là Sam avait parlé comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai éprouvé ? dit-elle en se levant et en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. De la honte, une horrible honte. Mais je ne lui a pas donné le plaisir de crier, j'ai serré les dents.

Le médecin hocha la tête

-Bien, vous êtes très courageuse Sam, ne permettez à personne de vous dire le contraire. Nous avançons. Maintenant vous pouvez me dire le nom du Goa'uld ?

-Non !

Sam se mit à trembler.

-Non !

et elle quitta la pièce en courant.

Dans le couloir elle se heurta à Jack qui passait. Machinalement il la prit par le bras.

-Ne me touchez pas dit-elle rageusement en se dégageant brusquement. Elle partit en courant vers ses quartiers. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se laissant tomber au sol, elle pleura longuement.

10

15 mai 5 heures 30

Une corne de brume résonna longuement dans la nuit encore profonde. Le son rauque de la conque pénétrait les tympans mais avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cerveau fatigué des prisonniers .

La journée commençait. Une rude journée de travail dans les cales du bateau à respirer l'air saturé de particules de minerai.

Daniel toussait à fendre l'âme.

-J'ai les poumons en feu dit-il péniblement.

-Tenez prenez un peu d'eau dit Jack en lui tendant la gourde.

-Je ne veux pas prendre votre part Jack.

-Ne vous faites pas prier Daniel.

Jack et Teal'c supportaient beaucoup mieux que Daniel la rigueur du travail. Celui-ci avait vu ses allergies revenir au galop, il toussait et avait en permanence le nez qui coulait. De plus il était pris d'accès de fièvre qui le laissait affaibli. Jack et Teal'c l'aidaient dans la mesure du possible à faire sa part de travail, et ils lui donnaient une partie de leur eau.

Le soir avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, ils cherchaient un moyen de s'évader.

-Il faudrait déjà trouver le DHD dit Daniel.

-Il est derrière la grande porte que nous n'avons pas pu détruire dit Jack.

-Comment le savez-vous, on était aveuglé.

-J'ai aperçu une masse sombre qui correspondait à la forme du cadran dit Jack tranquillement.

-Il faudrait pouvoir y retourner.

-C'est malheureusement tout à l'autre bout du bateau, près des quartiers de Nergal.

-Sam doit y avoir accès peut être, puisqu'elle est avec les femmes.

-On ne peut pas communiquer avec elle. Vous avez vu ce qui lui est arrivé l'autre jour dit Daniel.

-Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de n'avoir pu empêcher ça dit jack sombrement, en évoquant le dos de Sam, dénudé et déchiré par le fouet.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute Jack, c'est elle qui s'est approchée trop près de nous.

-Daniel a raison, général O'Neill, vous n'êtes pour rien dans les agissements d'un tel monstre.

Jack ne répondit pas. C'était trop dur, il était sur le point d'exploser. Ce n'était pas le moment de les mettre en danger par des colères incontrôlées. Il se contenta de donner un grand coup de pied dans le mur, et s'allongea sur sa couchette.

Une fois par jour ils montaient sur le pont. Nergal avait bien été obligé de mieux traiter ses esclaves, ils mouraient si vite qu'il n'avait pas le temps de les remplacer. Il leur avait accordé un quart d'heure au soleil et à l'air frais, et une nourriture un peu plus copieuse. Ce n'était pas bombance, un potage épais enrichi de morceaux de viande et double ration de pain noir. Ce n'était pas par grandeur d' âme. Mais rechercher de nouveaux esclaves lui prenait trop de temps. Il avait un besoin urgent de naquadah pour se refaire un vaisseau mère . Il en avait perdu un dans une attaque contre Baal. Il ne souffrait pas de se sentir inférieur. Ce chien puant avait été plus fort que lui, et il avait hâte de prendre sa revanche.

Un mois après le début de leur esclavage, les prisonniers se fatiguaient et se ruinaient la santé sur le bateau de Nergal, et ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'un plan pour s' échapper et Sam n' avait pas encore connu le pire.

11

18 août bureau du docteur Morgan. 10 heures 15

Sam était retombée dans son apathie devenue habituelle.

-Comment allez-vous Sam ce matin ? demanda Audrey.

-Fatiguée, je suis allée dans mon labo, j'avais des expériences en cours, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

-C'est tout à fait normal, Je ne vous ai pas déclarée apte à travailler, vous devez vous reposer.

Sam eut un pâle sourire :

-Vous savez, ce que je fais au labo, ce n'est pas réellement du travail. J'adore ça. Et puis cela me change les idées.

-Je vois, mais je vous interdis d'y retourner tant que tout cela n'est pas fini.

-C'est fini docteur ! C'est du passé.

-Je ne crois pas dit Audrey.

-Je voudrais tout oublier ! dit Sam en soupirant.

-Pas encore, vous devez avant vous débarrasser de ce fardeau. Et vous savez bien qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. Si vous enfouissez cela au fond de vous, cela vous rongera comme un cancer. Vous n'avez qu'une seule échappatoire : la parole.

Sam s'était levée,

-Je peux dit-elle ? en montrant le lavabo.

Elle se lava les mains pour la énième fois de la journée. Naturellement elle ne comptait pas les deux douches qu'elle avait pris ce matin.

-Je me sens sale dit-elle avec un ton d'excuse. Vous devez trouver cela ridicule ?

-Pas du tout. Faites-le, si vous vous le souhaitez. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous en empêcher.

Après un instant de silence Audrey reprit la parole :

-Dites moi sur le bateau, vous logiez près des quartiers du Goa'uld ? Comment cela se passait-il avec vos compagnes de travail ?

-Nous étions dix huit dans la même pièce. Nous dormions peu, car le roi exigeait beaucoup de nous. Les journées étaient très longues. Elles commençaient par la préparation du premier repas pour les jaffas et le roi. Ensuite il fallait tout nettoyer, puis faire le ménage des appartements et récurer les ponts et toutes les parties du bateau. Et quand nous avions fini, il était temps de penser au repas suivant, il y avait aussi le linge, la couture… Nous n'étions pas assez nombreuses pour un tel travail qui était épuisant.

-Parlez moi des femmes qui étaient avec vous.

-Il y avait Kara, celle qui nous avait donné à boire quand on est sorti de la salle où nous étions prisonniers. Et puis Serana, une autre jeune fille très belle, une vingtaine d'années peut être. Les autres je ne leur parlais pas.

-De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Au début pas grand-chose, puis le travail nous a rapproché, et nos paillasses étaient côte à côte, nous avons beaucoup parlé.

-Elles étaient là depuis plus longtemps que vous ?

-Oui kara était là depuis plus de deux ans et Serana six mois à peu près.

-Ce sont elles qui vous ont mises au courant pour le travail ?

-Oui.

-Vous aviez en charge les appartements du roi ?

-Oui, tous les matins je devais faire le ménage, nettoyer les meubles et tous les bibelots. Il aimait que tout resplendisse.

-Aviez-vous accès à sa chambre ?

-Non ! dit-elle un peu trop fort. C'était interdit !

Nouveau silence que le médecin ne troubla pas. Il fallait laisser du temps à la jeune femme perturbée.

-Qui allait dans la chambre ? demanda t-elle un moment plus tard.

Sam se troubla, elle bougeait sans arrêt les mains et son front se couvrait de sueur.

Audrey ne la pressa pas il fallait que ça sorte. Elle n' était là que pour la guider par ses questions. Elle ne devait en aucun cas la devancer ou la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Elle répéta sa question.

-Simplement Kara et une autre fille dont je ne connais pas le nom.

-Quel était leur travail ?

-S'occuper des affaires du Goa'uld. Faire sa chambre, son lit, laver son linge personnel.

-C'est tout ?

Sam ne répondit pas. On arrivait au cœur du problème et c'était encore trop douloureux.

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui Sam. Revenez demain à 15 heures. Mais si vous voulez parler avant n'hésitez pas.

Sam restait debout au milieu de la pièce, elle semblait particulièrement gênée.

-Je voudrais savoir une chose, ce que je vous dis vous en parlerez au général O'Neill ?

-Non, je suis soumise au secret médical. Tout ce qui se dit ici, reste entre ces murs. Mais Sam, ne vous faites pas d'illusion, le général O'Neill a parfaitement compris ce qui vous est arrivée. C'est lui qui vous a ramenée dans ses bras.

Sam pâlit et dut se rasseoir.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura t-elle.

Elle se sentait mal, elle avait chaud d'un seul coup, l'angoisse lui serrait le cœur, elle luttait contre la nausée qui ne l'avait pratiquement pas quitté depuis son réveil.

-Venez vous allonger Sam.

Le médecin la soutint jusqu'au divan dans l'angle de la pièce.

-Comment a-t-il su ? chuchota la jeune femme effondrée.

-Il vous a trouvé sur le lit du Goa'uld baignant dans votre sang.

-Il vous en a parlé ? dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Oui.

Sam ferma les yeux un moment, tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Les couleurs, les sons, les images. Et surtout ce terrible goa'uld. Elle entendait encore son ricanement tandis qu'elle se débattait sous lui.

L'idée même que Jack ait compris son malheur renforçait encore sa douleur.

Le lendemain Sam parla. Elle déballa tout dans le désordre. Elle dit ses peurs et ses douleurs.

La veille, elle avait passé une nuit blanche immobile au creux de son lit souhaitant disparaître à tout jamais.

C'était dans un demi sommeil qu'elle prit la décision de tout quitter, l'armée et surtout Jack O'Neill. Qu'elle n'ait pas à sentir sur elle son regard plein de douceur en forme de pitié, cela elle ne le supporterait pas. Il faudrait qu'elle ait le courage de l'affronter en face pour le lui dire, ce ne serait pas facile. Mais avant il lui restait une chose à faire, la plus cruelle peut être, faire le récit de ces jours terribles au docteur Morgan, revivre l'indicible.

12

20 Juillet 14 heures

Le bateau filait toutes voiles dehors, la brise était forte et il avançait rapidement. Nergal venait de charger un autre stock de minerai. Les esclaves étaient déjà en train de remplir les wagonnets qui conduirait le précieux chargement dans les cales du vaisseau.

La nuit suivante le navire se mit à tanguer.

-On dirait qu'on va avoir une tempête dit Daniel.

-C'est peut être l'occasion que l'on recherche répondit Teal'c.

-Oui, la surveillance sera relâchée.

La tempête enfla comme un ballon. Des vagues se creusaient et le bateau était projeté au sommet, restait accroché tout en haut de la vague et venait se jeter dans le creux de dix mètres, comme si un monstre marin avait secoué tout le bâtiment. Des cris retentissaient tandis que le plancher entamait sa descente infernale précipitant les hommes dans un immense tourbillon où ils disparurent à tout jamais. Il était impossible de tenir debout, le navire craquait de toute part et dans un fracas assourdissant le grand mât se brisa net, s'abattit sur le pont écrasant dans sa chute tout ce qui se trouvait dessous.

Puis la tempête se calma et le bateau tangua un moment encore sur la dernière grosse vague entama une lente et profonde descente et après quelques secousses il s'immobilisa, puis se balança doucement.

Un silence de mort régnait sur le navire quand Teal'c pointa sa tête en haut de l'escalier en partie détruit qui menait aux soutes.

Jack et Daniel le suivirent.

-Oh mon dieu dit seulement Daniel devant le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait à leur vue.

Le pont avait été ravagé, le grand mât sectionné, des flots de tissus détrempés et épars , des morceaux de bois, tout avait été détruit, c'était un vaisseau fantôme qui s'était immobilisé au cœur de la nuit sombre et froide. Des dizaines de corps jonchaient le plancher. Des hommes, mais aussi des femmes.

-Carter… murmura Jack.

Ils y voyaient à peine. Mais ils s'aperçurent bien vite que le vaisseau était sans maître et qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le diriger. Nergal était absent.

-Il faut la trouver dit Jack.

Ils entreprirent le travail macabre de retourner les corps de tous ces pauvres gens morts pour la folie d'un seul. A chaque visage inconnu, ils avaient honte de pousser en eux mêmes un soupir de soulagement.

Elle n' était pas sur le pont. Jack évita de penser qu'elle était peut être passée par-dessus bord.

Daniel voyant le regard inquiet tourmenté de Jack essaya de le rassurer.

-Pourquoi aurait- elle été sur le pont ? Son travail est dans les cuisines et les appartements.

Ils descendirent difficilement les escaliers et se trouvèrent près de la salle de la porte des étoiles. Le panneau était ouvert et le DHD n'avait pas l'air d'avoir souffert.

Tout en cherchant ils avaient regroupés les survivants.

-On ne peut pas les laisser là, ils vont mourir avait dit Teal'c.

Les appartements avaient peu souffert de la tempête. Ils étaient juste en désordre, quelques meubles renversés, et les tapis détrempés par un sabord resté ouvert.

Jack pénétra plus avant dans les appartements. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre de Nergal et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il poussa un cri sourd.

Sam était allongée en travers du lit, sans mouvement, sur la couverture de soie. Une longue traînée de sang coulait sous son corps et gouttait sur le tapis de haute laine blanche.

Jack la prit délicatement dans ses bras, et prit le chemin de la porte.

-J'ai trouvé ceci dit Teal'c. Il tenait dans sa main le GDO.

-Daniel faites les coordonnées de la terre et Teal'c, sur le GDO mon ancien code. Ils comprendront. Vite ajouta t-il.

-Teal'c : faites passer tous ces gens.

Les rescapés s'engouffrèrent dans le vortex sans se poser de questions, suivis de Daniel. O'Neill ferma la marche.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient de retour à la base.

Le docteur Audrey Morgan se souviendrait toute sa vie de la vision du général O'Neill tenant dans ses bras une femme blessée et vêtue d'une longue robe transparente, et pâle comme la mort.

13

20 juillet 15 heures.

Ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie. Les médecins s'affairaient auprès de nouveaux arrivants. O'Neill ressortit très vite après avoir laissé Sam entre les mains du docteur Morgan.

Il descendit jusqu'à son bureau occupé par le général French qui l'avait remplacé après sa disparition et celle de son équipe.

-O'Neill, dit French, le médecin vous a déclaré en forme ?

-Oui à part quelques blessures minimes, je vais bien.

-Et le colonel Carter ?

-Elle est dans le coma dit Jack du ton le plus neutre qu'il put prendre.

-C'est toujours difficile de n'avoir pas pu protéger ses hommes, dit le général qui se rendit compte de la colère et du désarroi de Jack.

-Vous restez encore un peu avec nous ? dit Jack sans relever la phrase de French.

-Non, je vous redonne votre fauteuil dit French en souriant. Avant je vais vous expliquer tout ce que vous avez manqué.

Les deux hommes travaillèrent le reste de l'après midi sur les dossiers puis après une poignée de main French quitta rapidement la base.

Ce n'est qu'à 21 heures passées que Jack en ce 20 juillet put passer un moment près de Sam.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Jack au médecin.

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

-Elle va s'en tirer n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne peux pas me prononcer pour l'instant. Je suis désolée mon général.

Silence.

-Mon général, vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir, vous n'y êtes pour rien, reprit la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai pas su la protéger dit Jack d'une voix sourde.

-Vous étiez vous-même prisonnier.

-Je sais, mais c'est moi qui ai ordonné la mission…

Le docteur ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter, le général O'Neill devrait vivre avec cela. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra devant le masque de souffrance que lui présentait Jack à cet instant. Cet homme si maître de ses émotions, durant l'espace de quelques secondes, s'était dévoilé.

- Et Daniel, comment va-t-il ? demanda Jack en se reprenant, il était plutôt mal en point.

-Il souffre d'une inflammation des poumons, due aux poussières. Mais son état est satisfaisant. D'ici deux jours il sera sur pied.

-Tant mieux docteur.

Jack quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers ses quartiers d'un pas lourd.

14

20 août 18 H 45 quartier de Sam.

Sam n'était pas guérie, certes elle avait tout dit au docteur Morgan, mais cela ne lui avait apporté qu'un bref soulagement. Des larmes et des sanglots. Beaucoup de larmes et de sanglots.

-Dites-moi le nom du Goa'uld, maintenant Sam, avait-elle dit.

-Nergal avait murmuré la jeune femme, Nergal avait-elle redit dans un flot de larmes libérateur. Nergal…

Elle ne ressentait plus que du vide, un vide qui l'attirait vers le bas. Elle fut prise de vertiges et s'effondra sur le sol.

Quelques heures plus tard elle s'assit devant son ordinateur elle ouvrit le traitement de texte.

« Mon général »…

Sa lettre de démission.

« mon général »… aussitôt le visage viril de son chef se matérialisa à son esprit….

« j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma démission pour raisons personnelles »

Elle signa : Samantha Carter.

C'était bref mais il faudrait qu'il s'en contente, pensa t-elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien dire de plus. Rien du tout. La honte et le désespoir la submergeaient encore. Comment aurait-elle pu évoquer devant lui cette vie minuscule et innocente engendrée par un monstre et qui avait palpité quelques semaines en elle, avant de disparaître dans un flot de sang ? Comment raconter son angoisse et sa terreur de se découvrir enceinte ? Le dégoût d'elle-même qui l'avait empoigné. Non c'était impossible, il n'aurait pas compris. Tout cela elle l'avait craché et vomi au docteur Morgan qui l'avait soutenue pendant tout son combat contre ses démons intérieurs. Mais Jack ne devait en aucun cas savoir tout cela. Il fallait l'enfouir et l'oublier et quoi de mieux que de changer de vie ?

Sa lettre, elle la fit parvenir au bureau du général. Puis elle attendit.

Toute sa vie en stand by, suspendue à cette lettre. Elle s'y raccrochait comme à une bouée et essayait de rassembler les morceaux éparpillés de ce qu'était devenue son existence.

Le médecin lui avait donné la permission de sortir de la base à condition d'y revenir deux fois par semaine pour des entretiens. Même si elle avait tout déballé, elle n'était pas guérie, il lui fallait se reconstruire.

Dans sa maison, elle se sentait étrangère. Elle n'y venait que pour de courts séjours. Elle fit le tour des pièces, une vaste cuisine avec tout le matériel moderne et qui paraissait comme neuve. Un séjour, un petit bureau, sa chambre.

Elle prit une autre douche, et se coucha. Elle avala les médicaments prescrits par le médecin, et s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

15

21 août 12 heures 35, bureau du général O'Neill.

La lettre était sur le bureau, il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte. C'était une lettre interne, qui n'était pas passée par le circuit de l'état major. Donc quelqu'un de la base. Tout de suite il pensa à Sam.

Il déchira l'enveloppe et resta perplexe devant la feuille,

« J'ai l'honneur… »

Sam ! Elle voulait les quitter. Quitter l'armée, mais pour quoi faire ? Une idée horrible se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience et s'imposa à lui comme une évidence : elle voulait en finir avec la vie.

Mais non, elle n'aurait pas donné sa démission, elle aurait tout simplement quitté ce monde discrètement, pour qu'on ne la voie pas.

Il ne savait plus que penser et appela Harriman.

-Allez me chercher le colonel Carter.

-Elle n'est pas dans la base dit le sergent quelques minutes plus tard. Elle est partie ce matin.

-Où est-elle allée ? dit O'Neill subitement très inquiet.

-Chez elle mon général.

Il quitta son bureau en coup de vent. Une demi heure plus tard il sonnait à la porte de chez Sam. Jamais il n'avait roulé aussi vite.

Il attendit qu'elle réponde. Personne. Il fit le tour de la maison, la voiture était dans la rue. Il tapa aux carreaux de la cuisine. Il crut voir une ombre passer.

Deux minutes plus tard il forçait la serrure. Sur le seuil il appela :

-Carter !

Il la trouva recroquevillée sur le canapé, un mouchoir roulé en boule dans sa main.

-Carter murmura t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Bien briefé par le docteur Morgan, il évita de la toucher. Elle lui avait expliqué que Sam refusait tout contact physique. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer et que serait déjà une grande victoire si elle acceptait de lui parler.

Il s'assit sur une chaise près d'elle à une distance respectable. Elle le regarda d'un air si triste que son cœur se serra. Il avait mal pour elle, il se sentait si coupable. Mais il ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Il lui sourit.

Elle se redressa et murmura :

-Mon général…

-Pourquoi Carter ? dit-il en sortant la lettre de sa poche.

-Je ne peux pas.

Long silence. Mais elle ne semblait pas refuser le dialogue.

-Mais pourquoi démissionner ? redit-il.

-C'est impossible, je ne peux plus faire ce travail. Démissionner de l'armée me semble la meilleure chose.

-Vous pourriez ne plus aller sur le terrain, c'est possible ça dit-il. Je perdrais un excellent chef, mais si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je n'irai pas contre. Mais je pense que c'est un peu prématuré pour prendre une telle décision.

Elle avait une mine épouvantable, il ne comprenait pas que le docteur Morgan l'ait laissée sortir. Seule dans cette maison elle devait ressasser tout cela. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste seule. Il le lui dit.

-Avez-vous une amie ? quelqu'un qui pourrait rester avec vous ?

-Non.

Cela ne le surprit pas. Sam était une femme très seule dont toute la vie tournait autour de son métier, et dans sa profession, il y avait une majorité d'hommes.

-Je ne veux pas que vous restiez toute seule Sam.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-elle.

-Moi, si. Si vous n'avez personne, je vous ramène à la base.

-Non, je ne veux pas retourner là bas. Les gens me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre.

-A la base il y a bien des officiers féminins que vous fréquentez.

-Vu mon grade monsieur, toutes sont sous mes ordres. Je suis seule, comme vous dit-elle fataliste.

Il n'y avait pas pensé.

-Je suis sûr que Daniel pourrait vous aider, ou Teal'c.

Un pâle sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Non,je ne crois pas. Je vous remercie monsieur, d'être venu dit-elle en se levant .

Elle le mettait à la porte !

-Carter, dit-il d'une voix douce. Asseyez vous et écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Docile, elle se rassit. Dans ses yeux aucune lueur. C'était comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas. Il aurait voulu la bousculer pour la faire réagir mais il se domina.

-Carter, vous venez de passer par une terrible épreuve, je comprends…

Elle le coupa brusquement une colère froide dans le regard.

-Non, monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

Il se tut. Elle avait raison. Mauvais départ O'Neill. Recommence.

-Bien Carter, ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que je suis désolé. Je voudrais vous aider, mais si vous ne vous aidez pas vous-même, je ne peux rien faire. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, Carter ! Vous avez confiance en moi, n'est ce pas ?

-Je n'ai confiance qu'en vous mon général. Je vous demande pardon pour mon attitude.

Il avait une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint, ce serait une terrible erreur.

La situation était étrange et Jack choisissait avec soin les mots qu'il employait. Il veillait à ne pas parler du passé. Il fallait aller de l'avant. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine, il entendit l'eau couler. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard.

-Carter, je n'accepte pas votre démission.

Elle se raidit. Il continua cependant tout en la fixant au fond des yeux.

-Je vous donne des congés, autant que vous voudrez.

-Merci monsieur.

-Si vous ne choisissez pas quelqu'un pour habiter avec vous quelque temps, je vais être obligé de vous l'imposer.

-A vos ordres monsieur dit-elle froidement.

-Elisabeth Clark va venir vous tenir compagnie.

-Pourquoi elle ?

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Cette jeune femme est infirmière, elle est très compétente.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

Il commençait à perdre patience. Sam était certes totalement déboussolée, mais il trouvait qu'elle abusait un peu.

-Ecoutez Carter, c'est elle ou moi.

Imbécile ! qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Tu veux tout gâcher ou quoi ?

Sam s'était levée le feu aux joues. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient vrillés au fond des yeux de son supérieur.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez dit monsieur ? balbutia t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Jack soupira. Il l'avait dit, pas question de revenir en arrière.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, vous refusez tout ce que je vous propose. Alors ce sera moi. Que vous le vouliez ou non. Et vous avez intérêt à vous remplumer, je vous le jure.

-Vous ne savez pas faire la cuisine dit-elle légèrement.

-Détrompez vous dit-il avec un petit rire un peu forcé, ma grand-mère était une excellente cuisinière et j'ai appris d'elle quelques trucs dont vous me direz des nouvelles.

L' idée faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de Sam. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Elle résistait cependant.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas quitter la base.

-Je peux le faire si je le veux. J'ai moi aussi besoin de repos. Je vais accepter le congé que voulait me donner le docteur Crow. Quelqu'un me remplacera.

Sam se traita intérieurement d'égoïste, toute à son malheur elle avait oublié combien ses amis avaient souffert dans les cales du bateau à raffiner le naquadah. Le visage aux traits tirés de son chef le lui rappelait.

-Je suis désolée monsieur, dit-elle.

-Ne le soyez pas Carter, votre réponse ?

Son visage était impassible.

Pourvu qu'elle dise oui, pensa t-il.

Sam malgré elle, était émue. L'opiniâtreté de Jack la touchait. Au fond d'elle-même elle n'en avait jamais douté. Mais elle avait peur, très peur de ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Avoir Jack chez elle.

CHEZ ELLE. Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait étouffé de bonheur. Maintenant elle ne savait plus. Cependant la constance et l'amitié de Jack l'aidaient beaucoup. Elle lui en était reconnaissante.

-J'accepte dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Un grand sourire lui répondit.

-Je dormirai dans la chambre d'ami. Je vous assure que je ne vous dérangerais pas. Je veux juste veiller sur vous.

-Merci dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Merci beaucoup. Mais…

Elle s'arrêta comme en proie à son rêve intérieur.

-Il faudra être patient avec moi.

-J'aurais toutes les patiences avec vous Carter, je vous le promets. Je peux vous laisser seule un moment ? J'ai quelques coups de fils à passer et chercher quelques affaires chez moi.

-Allez-y monsieur, je vous attends.

Jack revint très vite s'installer chez Sam. Elle lui montra la chambre. Malgré tout elle était contente de ne pas être seule dans sa maison.

Il n'y avait rien dans les placards, juste des pizzas surgelées dans le congélateur. Ils firent une petite dînette silencieuse, sur un coin de la table de la cuisine.

Sam n'avait pas faim et chipotait dans son assiette.

-Mangez fit Jack en reposant sa fourchette sur son assiette vide.

-Vous voir manger me nourrit, excusez moi dit-elle, en se levant.

Jack aurait pu se vexer, mais il sourit seulement.

-Sam, revenez. Il faut manger. Vous avez perdu énormément de poids.

-Je n'ai pas faim du tout mon général.

-Arrêtez de me faire du « mon général » à tout bout de champ. On n'arrivera à rien. Appelez moi Jack.

-Si vous voulez dit-elle indifférente.

Jack soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné, la cohabitation n'allait pas être facile.

-Je vais me coucher dit-elle. Excusez-moi.

Elle revint dans la pièce.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule salle de bain, mon général. Vous pourrez y aller quand j'aurai fini.

-Bien, bonne nuit, Sam.

-Bonne nuit, mon général.

Il resta seul dans la cuisine. Sam avait à peine entamé sa pizza. Il pensait que ce serait difficile mais pas à ce point. Elle était totalement fermée, pourtant le docteur Morgan lui avait dit qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle refusait même de l'appeler Jack.

Une heure plus tard, l'eau de la douche coulait encore. Il eut peur qu'elle ait fait un malaise.

-Sam cria t-il à la porte de la salle de bain, ça va ?

-N'entrez pas cria t-elle à travers la porte. Elle se couvrit d'une immense serviette blanche.

-Non, n'ayez pas peur, je m'en vais, Mais je trouvais que vous étiez très longue.

-Dégagez le couloir, mon général, je vais sortir.

Le cœur serré, il fit comme elle le voulait et rentra dans la cuisine. Il trouva une bière dans le frigo, et s'assit sur la terrasse pour la boire. Il était découragé, et se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu tort de vouloir prendre la place d'une spécialiste pour s'occuper de Sam. Mais il n'allait pas renoncer maintenant.

La nuit de Sam fut agitée et Jack ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle gémissait et criait, en proie à d'horribles cauchemars. Il l'entendait à travers la cloison. Mais il ne voulait pas aller dans sa chambre, c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

17

Maison de Sam journée du 22 août.

A l'aube elle finit par s'endormir. Lui se leva et alla préparer du café bien fort. Puis il dressa un plan pour la journée.

Il fallait obliger Sam à faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? du rangement ? les courses, oui les placards et le frigo étaient vides. Mais après ?

Vers 9 heures elle sortit de la chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour une très longue douche. Comme la veille il écouta l'eau couler le cœur serré. Comme elle devait souffrir !

La journée passa très lentement. Le ménage ne prit qu' une demi heure et les courses, une heure, pas plus. Il était midi et Sam avait déjà passé plus de deux heures dans la salle de bain. Quand elle ressortit, elle était revêtue d'un pantalon et d'un pull en grosse laine à manches longues. Dehors il faisait 28 degrés.

Jack avait préparé un repas léger, à base de salades et de fruits. Quelque chose de facile à avaler.

Ils mangèrent sur la terrasse, à l'ombre, et en silence. Jack essaya bien de faire la conversation mais ce fut peine perdue. Sam répondait par monosyllabe, et se contentait de picorer.

-Je vais prendre une douche dit-elle.

Jack perdait patience.

-Sam ! restez !

-Il faut que je prenne une douche dit-elle.

-Non ! il ne faut pas. Vous êtes propre Sam. Et puis c'est quoi ce gros pull ? il fait chaud.

-J'ai froid, murmura t-elle, là, fit-elle en montrant son ventre.

-Oh mon dieu ! lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

Il se sentait totalement dépassé.

-Allez vous reposer Carter, vous ne tenez pas debout.

Elle rentra dans la maison presque en courant, totalement désemparée. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ? Son ventre était terriblement vide. Cet enfant elle l'avait haï pour ce qu'il représentait et elle le pleurait tout à la fois comme un être aimé. Une petite vie innocente qu'elle avait portée et perdue. Une affreuse et douloureuse contradiction, qu'elle ne pouvait assumer.

Jack, désespéré, appela la base et eut un long entretien avec le docteur Morgan.

-Ça ne se passe pas bien du tout avait-il dit.

En conclusion Audrey lui proposa d'emmener Sam dans son chalet.

-Mais…nous serons loin de tout dit-il surpris de cette proposition.

-Faites-le mon général, il n'y a que vous pour la sortir de là. Elle vous a en très haute estime.

-Oui comme Hammond ou n'importe quel autre supérieur.

-Mon général, vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? dit-elle un peu irrespectueusement

-Comment ça ?

-Vous le savez très bien et ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous le dire.

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, bougonna t-il.

-Si c'est ce que vous croyez… tant pis…Mais je maintiens qu'il n'y a que vous pour la sortir de là. Emmenez-là loin d'ici.

-Mais ses entretiens ?

-Elle peut manquer une semaine. De toute façon je crois que ce grand bol d'air sera sa meilleure thérapie.

-Je vois, céda t-il, nous allons partir aujourd'hui.

18

Minnesota.

-Carter ! appela Jack .

-Mon général ?

-Nous partons.

-Nous partons ? redit-elle où ça ?

-Dans le Minnesota.

Sam pâlit.

-Tous les deux dit Jack.

-Mon général, je ne peux pas… ma thérapie…

-Tout est arrangé. C'est le docteur Morgan qui l'ordonne. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres du médecin.

Le visage de Sam passa par toutes les couleurs. Dans la lumière du jour, son visage apparaissait ravagé, creusé, amaigri, livide, les yeux cernés.

Il ne voulut pas lui montrer combien cela lui faisait de la peine de la voir ainsi.

-Ça vous redonnera des couleurs, vous êtes un peu pâlotte dit-il légèrement.

-On part quand ?

-Vous préparez un bagage et on part tout de suite.

-A vos ordres, monsieur.

Jack détourna le regard. C'était terrible de la voir ainsi. Petit soldat obéissant et indifférent. Il aurait aimé qu'elle discute, qu'elle se fâche, qu'elle refuse. Mais non, elle était docile et acceptait tout dans le détachement le plus complet.

Sur la route ils ne parlèrent pas. Jack conduisit tout le temps. Le trajet était très long . Elle s'endormit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une aire d'autoroute pour acheter à manger. Sam but seulement un coca. Jack se jeta sur un hamburger avec des frites . Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi. Il acheta aussi quelques barres chocolatées, dans l'espoir que Sam se laisse tenter.

Le soleil se levait sur le lac quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant le chalet. Sam resta un moment à contempler le spectacle. C'était grandiose, les sapins émergeaient de la pénombre et le lac se teintait de rose. L'air était délicieusement frais.

-C'est magnifique dit-elle en se retournant les yeux brillants vers son compagnon.

Il ne répondit pas, ému. Elle sortait de sa torpeur. Enfin !

-Venez, vous êtes fatiguée, il faut dormir maintenant.

Il lui montra la chambre et il la laissa. Resté seul dans le séjour il fit une flambée pour chasser l'humidité. Puis il ouvrit les volets et jeta un œil satisfait à son domaine. C'était toujours là qu'il venait se refaire une santé après les missions, surtout celles qui lui avaient demandé beaucoup d'énergie et de courage. Il pensait qu'il en serait de même pour Sam.

Le jour était complètement levé. D'habitude il faisait une grande promenade dès son arrivée. Cette fois-ci il préféra rester à l'intérieur, il ne voulait pas laisser Sam toute seule dans une maison inconnue.

Il s'allongea un moment sur son lit. Après avoir passé toute la nuit au volant, il se sentait un peu fatigué. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré des mois d'emprisonnement dans le vaisseau de Nergal. Comme tous ses compagnons de misère, il avait souffert des poussières de minerai, et des coups répétés des gardes. Cela n'avait pas arrangé les douleurs récurrentes de son dos.

Ne te plains pas mon vieux, c'est toi qui as voulu partir en mission.

Il s'assoupit.

Vers midi il se leva et trouva Sam assise sur le banc devant le chalet. Elle avait enfilé plusieurs pulls et serrait ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-Froid ? dit-il

-Oui, un peu. Il fait plus frais qu' à Colorado Springs dit-elle.

-On fait une petite promenade ?

-Non, si vous permettez, je préfère rester là. C'est tellement joli !

-Oui, c'est magnifique. Je peux vous laisser ?

-Bien sûr.

-Il y a du café, si vous voulez.

-Merci monsieur.

Elle regarda Jack s'éloigner lentement et grimper un petit chemin caillouteux. Il avait mis un bermuda et un tee-shirt. Bientôt sa haute silhouette disparut à sa vue. Elle était seule. Mais elle n'en éprouvait aucune angoisse. Elle se trouvait bien ici, et pensa que si elle devait guérir , cela pourrait être dans un tel endroit.

Elle rentra dans la maison et se versa une tasse de café qu'elle but devant la cheminée. Le feu l'avait toujours apaisée. Elle se sentit mieux. Plus calme. Elle avait fait moins de cauchemars.

Le cri, la fit sursauter. Jack ! pensa t-elle tout de suite. Elle s'élança sur le chemin. Jack arrivait en boitant, il avait fait une chute, il saignait.

-Mon général vous êtes blessé !

-Ce n'est rien Carter. J'ai rencontré une pierre un peu trop brutalement.

Il rentra dans le chalet, suivi par Sam. Il alla dans la salle de bain et enleva son tee-shirt, il se contorsionna devant la glace pour voir son dos. Il s'était râpé le bas du dos, écorché les paumes des mains, et son genou qui avait lâché le faisait souffrir.

-Et merde ! lâcha t-il. Quelle poisse !

Il soigna ses mains comme il put, son genou également, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour son dos qui le brûlait. Tant pis.

Quand il revint dans le séjour, Sam avait repris sa place devant le feu. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers son supérieur, perdue dans son rêve intérieur.

-Vous avez faim dit-il ?

-Non !

Et ça recommençait ! Jack se sentait mal, impuissant à la sortir de son marasme. Elle ne s'était même pas proposée pour le soigner !

-Tant pis pour vous ! moi j'ai faim, je mange.

Elle ne réagit même pas.

Son dos saignait, il sentait le sang couler, cela devait se voir à travers son tee-shirt ! Elle était aveugle ou quoi ?

Il se prépara un sandwich et sortit le manger dehors. Il claqua la porte.

Jack après son repas, prit son matériel de pêche et s'installa sur le ponton. Si elle voulait venir, elle viendrait. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. C'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée ce séjour au chalet.

Une heure plus tard, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa sérénité habituelle. La pêche lui vidait l'esprit, le ressourçait habituellement. Là , non, rien. La jeune femme dans le chalet occupait tout son esprit. Il s'en voulut de sa colère, il devait rester maître de ses nerfs, pour elle. Cependant il pensait qu'il n'avait pas fait une bonne approche. La guérison ne viendrait pas d'elle-même. Il fallait sans doute la bousculer. Bien sûr ce n'était pas très orthodoxe, ni prôné par les psys, mais il s'en fichait. Pour Sam il était prêt à tout. Il chercha et trouva l'idée.

Jack rentra, posa son matériel de pêche dans un coin. Sam n'avait pas bougé, elle était prostrée dans le fauteuil.

Il respira profondément.

-Carter, je peux vous demander un service ?

-Mon général ? dit-elle en levant sur lui un regard vide qui lui fit mal.

-Mon dos, Carter, je saigne, vous pouvez me soigner ?

Il la vit se décomposer encore un peu plus.

Il insista.

-Oui, je sais, il va falloir prendre sur vous pour me toucher, mais là j'ai mal et je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Il exagérait un peu. La brûlure s' était un peu apaisée, et il ne saignait plus.

Elle le regardait les yeux exorbités.

-Dans la salle de bain il y a des pansements et du désinfectant. Allez les chercher dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Il lui laissait du temps pour qu'elle s'habitue à cette idée.

Elle revint et posa le matériel sur la table. Elle tremblait.

-Je peux pas balbutia t-elle…

-Carter ! c'est un ordre cria –t il.

Elle restait figée, et le regarda essayer d'ôter son vêtement. Mais le tissu collait à la blessure. Il grimaça.

-Vous voyez bien que j'ai besoin de vous ! Secouez vous ! le monde ne tourne pas autour de Samantha Carter ! il y a de la vie autour ! des gens ! Arrêtez de ne penser qu'à vous ! Vous avez souffert quelque chose d'horrible, c'est vrai ! Mais il faut surmonter ça !

Il criait maintenant, hors de lui !

Bravo O'Neill ! Super ! Elle va prendre la fuite et tout sera à recommencer !

Mais contrairement à son attente, elle prit délicatement le tee-shirt et commença à tirer. Il avait baissé la tête et ne disait plus rien, le cœur cognant encore comme un fou.

-Doucement, râla t-il.

Elle termina son travail les mains tremblantes. Elle ne tenait debout que par la force de sa volonté. Elle avait honte de son attitude et les mots cruels et si justes de Jack se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit.

Elle dénuda entièrement son dos, ses doigts se posèrent sur les ecchymoses. Le contact de ses mains fraîches le fit frissonner.

-Ça fait mal ?

-Un peu.

Elle termina le pansement et s'assit lourdement, épuisée.

Ils se regardèrent longuement en silence.

Ce fut elle qui rompit la première cet instant de grâce.

-Excusez-moi, mon général. dit-elle en essuyant une larme. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mon attitude pouvait être si égoïste.

-Ce n'est rien Carter. Un question ? qu'avez-vous éprouvé quand vous m'avez touché ? du dégoût ?

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite, comme si les mots étaient durs à dire.

-Non, admit elle, cela m'a paru naturel.

Jack se détendit brusquement.

On est sur la bonne voix pensa t-il. Il lui sourit.

Elle répondit par un sourire tremblant. Le premier depuis bien longtemps.

-Votre genou ? ça va ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai fait une chute idiote. Je n'avais pas dormi, pas mangé et je suis fatigué.

-Je vous demanda pardon de mon attitude. Je suis un poids mort. Vous …

-Carter ! ne dites donc pas de bêtises !

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et quand elle vint d'elle-même dans ses bras, il sut que c'était le début de la guérison.

Le séjour au chalet touchait à sa fin. Elle avait repris des couleurs et recommencé à manger. Très légèrement, mais elle mangeait. C'était une grande victoire. Il lui avait appris à pêcher, et cela lui avait plu. Le soir les retrouvait devant le feu sirotant le dernier café de la journée, avant de se séparer chacun dans sa chambre.

Sam aussi parlait un peu plus. Elle ne parla pas du tout de son drame, mais de sa vie. Elle trouva une oreille attentive, et en fut surprise. Elle lui en fit la remarque ;

-Je vous ennuie avec toutes mes histoires, mon général.

Qu'elle s'obstine à lui faire du « mon général », le peinait, mais il comprenait. Elle voulait reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée, avant le départ en mission du 16 avril. C'était indispensable, avant que sa vie ne prenne un autre chemin.

-Non, Sam, vous ne m'ennuyez pas, et vous le savez dit-il avec un rien d'agacement dans la voix.

La semaine au chalet l'avait épuisé. Mais il était content du changement. Certes Sam n'oublierait pas, mais elle pourrait désormais envisager d'avoir une vie normale.

-Sam, vous avez réfléchi à ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

-Oui, mon général. Je souhaiterais dans un premier temps travailler à la base.

Ouf ! elle ne parle plus de démissionner. C'est un premier pas.

-Cela ne pose aucun problème. Il y a toujours tellement de choses à faire à la base.

-Merci monsieur dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il crut voir du soulagement dans ses yeux.

19

Dernier soir au chalet

Ce soir là Sam s'attardait. Il sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander, mais qu' elle n'osait pas. Il lui sourit, pour l'encourager.

-Carter ? vous avez quelque chose à me demander ?

La peur de dormir ne la quittait plus, à chaque fois elle faisait de si terribles cauchemars qu'ils la réveillaient, haletante, le cœur au bord de la rupture. Chaque soir, elle retardait le moment d'aller se coucher.

-Oui, mon général, dit-elle en hésitant, je fais des rêves affreux, et …

-Vous avez peur d'aller dormir. C'est bien ça, dit-il compréhensif.

-Oui, si vous pouviez…

Elle le regardait d'un air si suppliant qu'il en eut mal.

-Vous n'allez pas vous moquer de moi ?

-Jamais, Carter, vous le savez bien.

-Si vous pouviez… redit-elle.

Il la regarda au fond des yeux. Elle ne voulait quand même pas qu' il vienne avec elle ! Dans le même lit !

Et pourtant, quand il la prit par la main, il sentit un soulagement dans ses yeux.

-Juste pour dormir dit-elle précipitamment.

-Bien sûr je ne pensais pas à autre chose.

-Excusez moi, je ne voudrais pas vous gêner…

En guise de réponse,il la prit par la main, et ils pénétrèrent dans sa chambre.

Elle se coucha dans son grand lit vêtue d'un tee-shirt et d'un bermuda. Elle se coucha en frissonnant . Lui dormait en boxer. Il ne changea rien à ses habitudes.

Il vint se coucher près d'elle, elle lui tournait le dos et tremblait.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Sam. Rien du tout.

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle vint se lover dans sa chaleur. Il rabattit sur eux le drap et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il sentit sa respiration devenir plus calme et son corps cesser de trembler. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, elle, lui tournant le dos, sentant son souffle dans son cou. Cela lui apporta un apaisement comme elle n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Elle était bien dans les bras de Jack.

Lui était heureux. Sa mission avait réussi, il allait pouvoir commencer à se pardonner la terrible erreur qu'il avait faite en autorisant cette exploration. Elle, aurait encore un long chemin à faire et il comptait bien participer à sa guérison. Mais il avait tout son temps. Pour le moment, il voulait juste savourer ce moment de paix avec elle.

Avant de fermer les yeux. Elle avait murmuré :

-Merci, Jack.

Elle l'avait dit ! Enfin !

FIN

Un petit mail ?


End file.
